


Through the Mist

by LokiLover84



Series: Love Me Do [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hakyeon discovers Taekwoon's kink.





	Through the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Nebulophilia- Arousal to fog

Taekwoon couldn’t sleep. He’d tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, but he just couldn’t get his brain to shut down, never mind the fact that he was exhausted. He reached for his phone again, pressing the home button and groaning softly as he saw the numbers on the screen. 

3:28. 

Sighing softly so as not to wake Hyuk, he slid from his bed and padded quietly to the door before slipping out. He moved almost silently down the hall and across the living area until he reached the sliding glass door to the small balcony. He pulled the door open carefully, aware of just how much noise it made when pushed in its track, and squeezed through the small gap into the cool night air. The lights of the city twinkled around him and there was the faint sound of traffic which never completely died away. He glanced around, feeling a bit out of place in the dark, until he remembered the tiny fairy lights Hongbin had strung up a few weeks ago. He searched for and found the plug, pushing it into the wall outlet and smiling softly when the balcony was washed in a soft purple. He settled into one of the handful of lawn chairs and let his mind drift. 

The first he knew of the fog was feeling cool. He shivered slightly before rolling up his sleeves, letting the microscopic drops of water dance along his skin. He’d always loved fog, loved the way it dimmed the lights and muffled the noises of the city until he could almost imagine that he was alone, an island surrounded by empty air. 

But it was even more than that. The hairs on his arms stood on end as he licked his lips, tasting the mist that had coated them. He moaned softly before bringing his hands up to grab the hem of his pyjama shirt, pulling it up and over his head before dropping it to the side of the chair. The air seemed to grow thicker around him, the water dotting his skin, raising goosebumps and making his nipples harden. He groaned again, a little louder this time, his fingertips sliding up his arms to his chest before he pinched the small, hard nubs, gasping at the sensation, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Taekwoon, what are you doing out here?”

The sound of Hakyeon’s voice had his eyes snapping open as he dropped his hands to his lap, trying to casually cover the bulge in his pants. He turned his head to look at the older man, hoping he didn’t look as wrecked as he felt. 

“Nothing, hyung. I just couldn’t sleep so I decided to come sit for a while.”

Hakyeon smirked as he stepped out onto the balcony, shutting the door softly behind him and stepping up to the side of the chair that Taekwoon was occupying, making the younger man lean his head back to look up at him. 

“I see. And do you often come out here and get half naked?”

The words are almost conversational, but the tone makes Taekwoon shiver. 

“I..was hot.”

Hakyeon  _ tsks  _ as if he’s disappointed in his dongsaeng. 

“And playing with your chest? That cool you down too?”

Taekwoon rises to his feet, his cheeks heating. 

“N-I-I don’t…”

Hakyeon hushes him with a finger to his lips. Taekwoon’s eyes meet those of his hyung, and he sees no judgement in his gaze. Sighing, he drops his head just a little. Hakyeon’s finger leaves his lips and he waits for Taekwoon to speak. 

“I-It’s weird, hyung. The-the fog, the feeling of the water on my skin...It’s, well, arousing.”

Hakyeon cocks his head as if considering. 

“I’ve never heard of this particular turn-on before, but I’m betting you’re not the only one, Taekwoon. Besides, it takes all kinds. For Jaehwan, it’s being touched in public places, for Wonshik, watching himself in a mirror.”

Taekwoon’s eyes widen impossibly as he takes in what the oldest group member is saying. 

“Y-you and Jaehwan and Wonshik..?”

Hakyeon winks. 

“Not all together, no. But I have helped the two of them on a couple of occasions. The question is, do you want your hyung to help you too, Taekwoon?”

The younger man swallows, his head spinning. It’s too much too fast, yet he feels his cock throb at the idea. 

“P-please, Hakyeon…”

The older man steps closer, his lips brushing lightly over Taekwoon’s, licking carefully at the clear drops the fog has deposited there. Taekwoon moans softly as he opens his mouth to Hakyeon, and he swears he can taste the night on his tongue. Hakyeon’s hands circle Taekwoon’s neck, sliding gently in the slight sheen of moisture before tracing lines over his shoulders to his chest, where they flick Taekwoon’s nipples gently. He gasps into Hakyeon’s mouth, and Hakyeon’s lips curve a little, but he never breaks the kiss as his fingertips trail further south. Taekwoon’s stomach muscles twitch under his touch, and Taekwoon breaks away to breathe as Hakyeon’s fingers come to rest on the waistband of the younger man’s pyjama pants. 

“H-Hakyeon-hyung, please…”

The material slips over his hips and falls to the floor and Hakyeon’s hands rest on his waist, pulling him closer so that he steps from the puddle of black. He feels no shame in being naked, but as praise falls from Hakyeon’s lips, he feels his cheeks warm. 

“So beautiful, Taekwoon. Every part of you. You’re perfect.”

He huffs a soft laugh and Hakyeon grins as he maneuvers around Taekwoon to bring the back of his knees against the chair that the younger man had been occupying. He then takes a minute to divest himself of his own pyjamas, placing them in a pile on the seat before sinking down onto the cushion they provide. Then he crooks a finger at Taekwoon, who steps up in front of him. 

“Down on your knees, baby. I want you to get my cock wet. Lick all the mist off of it.”

Taekwoon sinks gracefully to his knees, moaning the whole way down as if Hakyeon has offered him a rare treat, and he hisses as the younger man’s lips wrap around him, the heat of Taekwoon’s mouth sinking all the way to the base, the crown of Hakyeon’s cock resting at the entrance to Taekwoon’s throat. Hakyeon gasps in surprise at the lack of a gag reflex in the younger, his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. 

Then Taekwoon hums, the vibration shooting up Hakyeon’s length, and he has to grit his teeth to keep himself from coming. 

“T-Taekwoon. Remember what you’re supposed to be doing.”

The younger man withdraws slowly, coating Hakyeon’s cock with a thick layer of saliva. Hakyeon moans when Taekwoon pulls completely away, grinning coyly at his hyung. 

“Get up here, Taekwoon. I want you to sit on my cock.”

The words make Taewoon shiver, but he moves to do what he’s been told. He straddles Hakyeon’s lap, his arms winding around Hakyeon’s neck to keep his balance as Hakyeon holds the base of his cock, his free hand coming to rest on the outside of Taekwoon’s thigh, smoothing over the soft skin as Taekwoon’s body slowly sinks down, adjusting and taking Hakyeon in until the globes of Taekwoon’s ass are resting on Hakyeon’s thighs. Only then do they both exhale shakily. 

“You’re so tight, Taekwoon. You feel so good.”

Taekwoon nods, biting at his bottom lip as he rolls his hips experimentally, gasping as the movement brings the head of Hakyeon’s cock into contact with his prostate. He moans as he repeats the movement, his whole body shaking slightly. 

“H-hyung, I…”

Hakyeon nods, knowing exactly what Taekwoon is going to say. The grip of the younger man’s body on his cock has him racing toward his own orgasm, so he reaches between them to stroke Taekwoon’s cock. The younger man rolls his hips harder, thrusting into Hakyeon’s touch and keens. 

“H-Hakyeon, I-I’m going to come.”

Hakyeon thrusts shallowly up into Taekwoon, twisting his hand on the younger man’s erection, and that’s all it takes for Taekwoon to come with a loud, startled cry. The white ropes color the chocolate skin of Hakyeon’s hand and lover stomach, and the sudden tightening of Taekwoon’s body around his own cock has him releasing his own come into the younger man. 

They lean into each other, catching their breath as they come down from their highs and Taekwoon feels steady enough to rise slowly from Hakyeon’s lap, gasping softly then whining at the loss of contact. Hakyeon stands once he’s free to do so, wrapping Taekwoon in his arms and dropping a kiss on the younger man’s forehead. 

“You should go back to bed, Taekwoon. I’m betting you’ll be able to sleep now.”

Taekwoon grins as he bends to gather his pyjamas, pulling them back on swiftly, shivering as the damp fabric comes into contact with his skin. 

“I will. Thank you, hyung.”

He slides the glass door open far enough for them to slip back into the warmth of the silent dorm, before Taekwoon turns back to Hakyeon, who is pulling his own pyjamas back on. 

“Um, hyung, can I ask...Is this a one time thing?”

Hakyeon looks at him, his expression unreadable as he studies the younger man before he answers. 

“Not if you don’t want it to be.”

Taekwoon blushes but nods. 

“I...We’ll see.”

It’s almost a confirmation that he’ll want Hakyeon’s attention again soon, but the older man lets it go, just smiling a little as he follows Taekwoon back inside, closing the door carefully before the two of them head for their respective rooms. 

Neither of them notices the swift shadow that precedes them, disappearing into a room and watching them through the crack of their door. 


End file.
